Walking
'''Walking '''is an umbrella term to describe a houseguest voluntarily exiting the game traditionally. As a result, the houseguest cannot become a member of the jury, return to the current game, nor compete in future seasons. It has the same effect as being expelled but often has different reasonings. Fans often consider walking to be disrespectful to the game and a "waste of a spot". List of Houseguests Who've Walked * CeCilla13 - CeCi was the first ever houseguest to walk from the game. After competing for three weeks in Big Brother 2, she decided to leave the game as she couldn't dedicate anymore time to the Longterm, thus walking. She's more notorious for resulting in Tice Fairy entering in her place, changing the pace of the game completely. * Lavailes - Lava walked from the game as she felt the HOH competition was "unfair" for being redone a few times due to technical difficulties. She believed the POV players shouldn't have played due to showing up late, however failed to mention the fact she lost the POV herself. Inventively, she decided to walk as she believed strongly she was being evicted in the end. She's regarded as the most disrespectful houseguest due to her behavior inside and outside the house. Her vote in Jury would have been given to America, but due to Caduhn not voting, America's vote was discarded. * IJulyWoozy - July was a houseguest in Big Brother 6. This season is notorious for being the first 16-person cast, however July walking resulted in this gimmick being abandoned quickly. Due to herself walking (for unknown reasons) and Tyler JD's removal, Battle-Backs was unleashed on the house. * Rainbow Explosionz - Rainbow was the first winner to walk from any season. Regardless of returning and having the opportunity to win, he felt he was going to be evicted and walked from the game to "stick it to" his fellow houseguests. His exit did not effect the game majorly as he walked pre-jury and before the week. * Wintersness - Winter is another veteran to walk from the game, making All-Stars the first season with two walkers. She returned to the game only to walk a few weeks later due to a breakup between her and Technocal. She had a breakdown and removed herself from the game, making her jury vote go to America, which ironically went to Technocal. * Veropia - After having a severe meltdown over Cosmic's decision to cancel a session during Big Brother 8 that day and possibly have it later, Vero walked from the game. Regardless of wanting the other houseguests to walk as well, the season continued on without him. * AbsolutelyAbby - Due to not being able to make any future session times, she made the decision to walk, similar to Ceci from BB2. * GaIacticYoshi - She decided to walk after Week 5 of Big Brother 11 due to health issues. * Breicon - She returned to Big Brother 12 as a coach, however, made it clear that she was walking by leaving all of her groups and quitting discord. * HaIfevil - He decided to walk after Week 6 due to the fact he was bullied by fellow houseguest Bewitchss Category:Walked Players